Polearm
Crafted Cryo Lance Description... * Combat Level: 30 * Damage Type: Kinetic Cold * Range: 0-6m * Special Ability Cost: 112 * Schematic Electric Polearm Description... * Combat Level: 40 * Damage Type: Kinetic Electricity * Range: 0-6m * Special Ability Cost: 112 * Schematic Lance Description... * Combat Level: 14 * Damage Type: Energy * Range: 0-6m * Special Ability Cost: 112 * Schematic * Minimum base DPS: 63.27 Long Vibro Axe Description... * Combat Level: 40 * Damage Type: Kinetic Energy ? * Range: 0-6m * Special Ability Cost: 112 * Schematic Massassi Lance Description... * Combat Level: 54 * Certified At: Master Pikeman * Damage Type: Kinetic * Range: 0-6m * Special Ability Cost: 112 * Schematic Metal Staff Description... * Combat Level: 7 * Damage Type: Kinetic * Range: 0-6m * Special Ability Cost: 112 * Schematic Nightsister Lance Description... * Combat Level: 30 * Damage Type: Energy * Range: 0-6m * Special Ability Cost: 112 * Schematic Obsidian Lance Lance with ends made of the sharpest obsidian shards. * Combat Level: 88 * Required Profession: None * Skill Mods: ** Strength: 10 * Damage: ** Base Type: Kinetic ** Damage: 250 - 500 * Other Stats: ** Range: 0-4m * No schematic (Cube Creation) Reinforced Combat Staff Description... * Combat Level: 6 * Damage Type: Kinetic * Range: 0-6m * Special Ability Cost: 112 * Schematic Shock Lance Description... * Combat Level: 30 * Damage Type: Energy/Electricity * Range: 0-6m * Special Ability Cost: 112 * Schematic Vibro Lance Description... * Combat Level: 54 * Damage Type: Energy * Range: 0-6m * Special Ability Cost: 112 * Schematic Wood Staff Description... * Combat Level: 1 * Damage Type: Kinetic * Range: 0-6m * Special Ability Cost: 112 * Schematic Looted Nightsister Energy Lance For more info, read the Nightsister Energy Lance article. * Combat Level: 80 * Required Profession: None * Damage: ** Base Type: Energy ** Damage: 234 - 467 * Other Stats: ** Range: 0-4m * Looted Schematic. Poisonspike Description... * Combat Level: xx * Damage Type: Energy * Range: 0-Xm * Special Ability Cost: xxx * N-K "Necrosis" loot. Strike Assault Lance Combat Level Required: 64 Required Profession: None Damage: *'Base Type:' Kinetic *'Damage:' 98-274 Other Stats: *'Range:' 0-4m Notes: When they don't want to be too near an opponent, the Sayormi warriors use thier assault lances, keeping out of the reach of shorter weapons while dealing deadly strikes. Quest Rewards Kaminoan Great Staff * Combat Level: 56 * Required Profession: None * Damage: ** Base Type: Kinetic ** Damage: 239 - 477 * Other Stats: ** Range: 0-4m * Reward from Lord Cyssc Quest. No schematic. Kashyyyk Bladestick * Bio Link: Yes * Combat Level: 80 * Damage Type: Kinetic * Damage: 239-477 * Range: 0-4m * Quest reward for Chief Kerritamba's quests. No Schematic. Trandoshan Hunting Lance A fear-inspiring polearm fashioned from the remains of a Trandoshan's enemies. Rewarded from the quest from the Trandoshan in the entrance tower in the First Slaver Camp POI (Trandoshan Hunting Lance Quest). in Kachirho on Kashyyyk. * Combat Level: 64 * Bio-link: Yes * Damage Type: Kinetic 183-365 * Range: 0-5m * Special Ability Cost: 85 * No schematic (quest reward) Category:Weapons Category:Melee weapons